


Companions

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Gen, Minor angst and lots of fluff, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Syd gets hurt, one former teammate gets there before the rest of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companions

**Author's Note:**

> First, I think that they just kinda shrugged Syd's storyline with RIC away which I didn't like. Second, I just need to write happy things write now. So, uh, enjoy.

Sky burst into the room, still dressed in his Supreme Commander uniform as he ignored the protests of the nursing staff. He caught a slight smile come onto Z’s face for just a minute, hidden under the tears that had fallen. He looked over to see Bridge was completely silent next to her. Jack was still on his way. “Do we know what happened?” He demanded.

“One of the relatives from someone she put away,” Z answered, her voice matching his in strength. There was a reason why when Sky left Earth, Z had taken his spot. Sky just sighed.

“After all these years?” He asked. “She hasn’t even been a Ranger in ten years. Hell, she’s been helping people like them.”

Bridge finally looked up quietly. “We think it was one of the people she was helping,” he said. Sky turned to Z.

“I have A and B squad out looking for him,” she assured him. Sky nodded.

“How is she?” He asked.

“Not good. They said she’s awake, but they want us to wait,” Z answered. Sky looked around in slight alarm, but before he could say anything, Z continued. “We can’t be in there with her, but she’s safe. No one is going to be able to get to her.”

“How can you be sure?” Sky snapped. Z just gave a soft smile.

***

“And then he tried to force a kiss and that wasn’t going to happen,” Syd said, her voice raspy. Her companion gave a low growl. “Oh, I left him have it. Z gave me a diamond necklace a few years back just in case.”

Her companion calmed down and put his head back down on her lap. She looked at him in amusement. “They told me you knocked over three nurses to get here, RIC.” He didn’t bother to look remorseful. “And that you wouldn’t leave during surgery.”

RIC barked once. She just smiled. “They’re going to make their way in here soon, RIC,” she said tiredly. He nudged her. “I’m thinking about retiring. If I do, I’ll need someone to talk to and you’re not getting any younger.”

He barked again. “Good. When I check out, we can tell Z I’m stealing you.”

By the time the others we able to come in, Jack having arrived slightly after Sky, RIC was lying at the foot of her bed while they both slept. The door woke them and there were several questions about how she was feeling and if she was alright. “I’m fine,” she said. “I just need to quit. I’m thinking about volunteering at the children’s center where I’m not talking with people who were affected by us putting their relatives away.”

Z nodded. “We can fill it out when you’re better. You’d better visit though.”

“I will more than Jack,” Syd assured her. Jack glared at them both.

“I visit!” He protested. Z folded her arms.

“You decided Syd and I were too busy and spent the day in Bridge’s Lab,” she reminded him. “Eating toast.”

Jack gave her an innocent look. “But it was buttery,” he said, winking at Bridge who just looked amused by the whole thing. Syd looked back at Sky and Z.

“You’ll need to write up some paperwork for RIC too,” she said firmly. Z looked at her.

“You can’t have RIC,” she said.

“He’s SPD property,” Sky protested. Syd folded her arms.

“He’s a member of OUR team,” she said. “And the rest of you are still working. Since I’m retired and he needs to retire, I’m taking him home.”

RIC barked in agreement. There were a few arguments that were thrown, but Syd stood firm as did RIC. Months later, Z admitted that the new canine unit they had for SPD worked better for the new teams and it was nice when Syd came to visit and they were able to eat cheesecake and play fetch with RIC instead of focusing on work. And no one was willing to mention that Commander Delgado’s constant visitors were just as much a part of SPD as they had been when they worked there. Nor did they make comments about Dr. Carson using SPD funds to fix RIC when he had problems. And certainly no one ever made a sound about whether or not Supreme Commander Tate seemed to come to Earth just to hassle his former teammates and go running with the former police dog. It was simply a fact of SPD.


End file.
